library of love
by himemiku
Summary: apdet last chapter.  Ulquiorra marah!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:moga suka ya minna... in fict pertamaku... n ku harap g yang terakhir... hehehe...

happy read..^^

Pairing:Ulquiorra&Orihime

Disclaimer: Bleach punya om kubo, kalo bleach punyaku dah ku bikin ulquiorra nikah am orihime...XDD

Title: library of love(sebenernya gak yakin am neh judul)

Rated: M

Genre: Romance pastinya

Warning: Geje, Abal, seteplah pokoknya, pendek banget...==v

**Library of Love**

**chapter 1  
**

Siang itu di SMA Karakura yang Elite telihat seirang gadis yang sedang fokus pada pelajaran matematika. bukan karena guru itu termasuk guru killer, tetapi gadis yang satu ini memang suka belajar. Rambutnya yang berwarna oranye sedikit berkibar terkena angin yang mentyelinap masuk dari jendela di samping tempat duduknya. Yupz, Orihime Inoue. dia begitu memperhatikan Byakuya Sensei yang lagi ngajar pastinya. Sekilas dia melihat teman-temannya yang mau tidak mau juga memperhatikan pelajaran itu dengan berat hati, karena pasti pikiran mereka lagi nggak di pelajaran itu. Pandangan Orihime terhehti pada sosok lelaki yang duduk di seberangnya, terlihat dia sangat memperhatikan dengan serius, atau memang matanya itu selalu datar memandang.(bingung ye? yg nulis j uga bingung cuy XD)

"matanya indah seperti biasanya" pikir Orihime dalam hati.

"ada apa onna?" dia menyadari wanita yang sedang memperhatikannya

"eh.. Ti-Tidak Ulquiorra" Orihime langsung menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan Ulquiorra padanya. Mereka berdua pun memperhatikan pelajaran itu sampai pada lumutan, karatan dll (d gebukin)

_skip time_

Pulang sekolah seperti biasa. Orihime pergi ke tempat favoritnya yaitu perpustakaan. Dia duduk di tempat yang dekat jendela setelah dia mengambil beberapa buku yang hendak dia baca. Dari balik buku, dia sebenarnya memperhatikan seseorang yang ada di seberang sana, berdiri mencari buku dengan cool banget gitu dengan tatapannya yang masih datar. Pastinya dia adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer, Orihime telah lama memperhatikan Ulquiorra walau sebenarnya Orihime tahu Ulquiorra sudah berpacaran dengan Tia Halibel, tapi apa salahnya? kan cuma memperhatikan dari jauh. Orihime menghela nafas dan berdecak kesal mengingat apa yang telah Halibel lakukan malam itu

_Flashback_

Orihime baru pulang dari Supermarket, dia melihat seorang wanita yang familiar baginya. Kulit gelap dan rambut berwarna pirang.

"Tia Halibel" desis Orihime

"bukannya dia pacar Ulquiorra, tapi dia tidak bersama Ulquiorra... ah,, itu Starrk Senpai,,,"Orihime membelalakkan matanya, berharap apa yang dilihatnya adalah ilusi. tapi ternyata beneran(yaiyalah,, kan aku yang ngarang himeee #hime: udah lanjutin critanya dung dung #gw: heh g usah di perintah kale,, w authornya tau Xp *di geplakin pake wajan cz bawel bgt jadi author*)

"mereka terlihat mesra sekali" Orihime berbicara sendiri.

Ada rasa aneh menjalar di tubuhnya. Dia teringat pada Ulquiorra, betapa sedihnya Ulquiorra jika melihat kekasihnya bermesraan dengan pria lain. Orihime tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya sepasang mata emerald milik Ulquiorra juga sedang tercekat melihat kekasihnya itu.

_End of Flashback_

"hh... mana Ulquiorra ya? biasanya dia di perpustakaan jam segini" Orihime menyapukan pandangannya berharap menemukan sosok Ulquiorra

"kau mencariku onna?" suara datar berbisik di belakang Orihime. Dia mengenali suara itu dengan segera Orihime menmbalikkan badannya.

"eh... Ti-Tidak... Bukan begitu Ulquiorra,, aku hanya..."

"wajahmu merah onna" potong Ulquiorra

"eh.." Orihime tercekat dan menutupi pipinya dengan tangannya.

"a-ano... Ulquiorra aku pergi dulu" Orihime segera meninggalkan Ulquiorra tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ulquiorra. tetapi segera Ulquiorra menahan Orihime dan memegang lengan tangan Orihime.

"temani aku onna."

Orihime terkejut dengan perkataan yang sepertinya lebih ke nada perintah, tapi dia senang mendengarnya.

"kau keberatan?" suara ulquiorra menyadarkan Orihime yang sedari tadi masih tekejut.

"ah tidak.. aku mau,, aku mau Ulquiorra.."

Orihime segera duduk di samping Ulquiorra dan membaca bukunya. Hening menyelimuti mereka bersuara. Tidak ada yang berani memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

"Ne,, Ulquiorra,, hari sudah hampir gelap, aku harus segera pulang" takut-takut Orihime menatap Ulquiorra yang ada di sampingnya. Entah kenapa Orihime selau salah tingkah dengan Ulquiorra.

"aku akan mangantarmu pulang onna" Ulquiorra memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Orihime, ada rasa terkejut saat Ulquiorra melihat rona merah di wajah Orihime. tapi tentunya dia menyembunyikannya.

"eh,, tidak usah,, aku tidak enak hati dengan Halibel-San,, Ja,, Ulquiorra" Orihime melambaikan tangan dan berlalu meninggalkan Ulquiorra.

Partemuan demi pertemuan antara Orihime dan Ulquiorra terus terjadi di perpustakaan. dan itu semakin membuat mereka semakin akrab atau lebih bisa di bilang dekat ya..(apa bedanya?). Ulquiorra akhirnya bercerita tentang berakhirnya hubungan antara dia dan Halibel saat Orihime begitu antusias menanyakan hal itu.

OoO

Hari ini pelajaran olahraga, dan kelas Orihime sedang ada penilaian renang. (waw..waw..waw..*author di tampol*) jangan mikir yang macam-macam, mereka tetap menggunakan baju olahraga mereka saat berenang, kecuali yang cowok kayanya..(gimana sich,, kog masih kayaknya?)

Terlihat Rukia yang terus bertengkar dengan Ichigo sampai hampir tenggelam. Sedangkan Ggio dan Soifon bermain air sambil duduk di pinggiran kolam.

"ah,, mesranya" desah Orihime saat melihat pasangan ter populer Ggio Vega dan Soifon.

Orihime mencari-cari sosok Ulquiorra, tetapi dia tidak kunjung menemukannya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari ulquiorra keluar ruangan itu.

"ah,, kenapa aku mencarinya, bagaimana kalau waktu itu Ulquiorra sedang ganti baju" pikir Orihime yang menimbulkan se garis kemerahan di wajahnya. Tak sadar Orihime jalan menunduk dan..

Bhuukk...

Orihime jatuh dan tertunduk melihat lantai, tak berani mendongakkan kepalanya karena dia takut di omelin sama orang yang dia tabrak.

"maaf onna"

Orihime segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang telah dia tabrak itu.

"Ul,,Ulquiorra" Orihime tercekat.

"kau mau duduk terus seperti itu onna?" kata ulquiorra datar sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"ti,,tidak" Orihime menerima uluran tangan Ulquiorra, dan berdiri.

"sedang apa kau onna?"

"eh,, a-aku mencarimu Ul...quiorraaa,,," Orihime menatap dada kiri Ulquiorra dan melihat tato bergambar angka 4 disana.

"onna?"

Orihime tak sadar dan terus menatap tato Ulquiorra itu dan rona merah kembali mewarnai pipi mulusnya.

"sampai kapan kau mau melihatnya onna?" suara Ulquiorra menyadarkan Orihime, dan Orihime segera mendongakkan melihat Ulquiorra.

"ayo pergi onna"

Ulquiorra memakai baju putih untuk menutipi tatonya itu. Orihime salah tingkah dan kembali ke ruang renang. Sebelum memasuki ruangan, Ulquiorra menarik tangan Orihime dan langsung mencium bibir Orihime. Orihime tercengang tetapi dia tidak mennolak ciuman pertamanya itu.

"itu hukuman untukmu karena sudah melihat tatoku" lalu Ulquiorra menarik tangan Orihime dan mereka memasuki ruangan untuk berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang lain.

Orihime segera bergabung dengan Rukia, Tatsuki, Hinamori, dan Soifon sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"kau dari mana saja hime?" tanya Tansuki penasaran. tetapi Orihime tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya yang sangat senang, dan ingin segera bertemu dengan Ulquiorra di 'tempat mereka' (perpustakaan).

Ulquiorra memeandangi Orihime yang tersenyum sangat maniiisss yang membuat Ulquiorra tersentum tipis, sangat tipis, sampai kalo mau liat harus pakai LUP (nyahahaha...*di sumpel kertas)

OoO

Orihime segera ke perpustakaan seperti biasanya. kali ini dia begitu semangat dan semburat merah di pipinya enggan pergi.

"Ulquiorra" saat Orihime melihat Ulquiorra sudah duduk dengan elegan di tempat biasanya.

"kau terlambat 3 menit onna"

"eh,, gomen" Orihime melihat Ulquiorra ddengan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"tak apa.." jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Ne,, Ulquiorra membaca buku apa?"

"sejarah Jepang"

"uwh... aku tidak tahu mau membaca apa" Orihime tertunduk lesu.

"onna jangan menunduk"

"ke-kenapa?" Orihime segera memngngkat wajahnya.

"tidak, hanya aku ingin melihat wajah merahmu"

kata-kata Ulquiorra berhasil menaikkan rona merah di pipi Orihime dua tingkat. Ulquiorra segera bangun dari tempatnya dan menarik Orihime kepojok lalu mengunci tubuh Orihime di antara kedu lengannya. Perlahan Ulquiorra mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Orihime dengan lembut. Orihime menutup matanya dan merasakan ciuman manis itu.

"Orihime.." Orihime membuka matanya, dia sangat senangmendengar Ulquiorra menyebutkan namanya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ul,,Ulquiorra" Orihime menatap Ulquiorra malu-malu

"I love you Orihime.." tatapan Ulquiorra tajam, tetapi masih terlihat kehangatan di dalamnya(haa? gimana tuh ulqui? #ulqui: mana ku tahu, kan kau yang buat, author bodoh.. #gw: hueeee...*pundung*)

Orihime langsung memeluk Ulquiorra dan senyum manis merekah dari bibirnya.

"i love you too Ulquiorra"

Ulquiorra mengelus rambut Orihime sambil tersenyum. Mereka akhirnya pulang berdua sambil bergandengan tangan, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Perpustakaan itu menjadi saksi bisu atas bersatunya dua insan yang sedang jatuh cinta ini.

~ OWARI~

A/N:

Maaf ya geje sangaaatt... baru pertama kali nulis ini aku...

chap 2 masih geje sih...

tapi tunggu y..

ehehehe...

Review please...^^

==V


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : moshi-moshi minna...

saya balik lagi dengan cepat neh,, soalnya pengen cepet-cepet nyelesaiin fict ini,, tadinya nggak mau bikin chapter 2,, tapi coz banyak yang minta,, jadi saya bikinin deh,, mungkin di chapter ini rada pendek sih...^^

Pairing : Ulquiorra & Orihime

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Comfort/Hurt

Disclaimer : Bleach masih punya om Kubo...T.T ndak mungkin di wariskan ke saya...*pundung*

Warning : Geje,, Abal,, ndak karuan,, Rada gimanaaaa gituh...XP

kata-katanya sesuka hati saya.

no lemon...

Ok nggak usah banyak babibu

Happy reading minna...^^

**Library of Love**

Chapter 2

Kabar Orihime berpacaran dengan Ulquiorra sudah menyebar se antero SMA Karakura. Mereka sangat mesra(menurut Orihime). Dan kebiasaan mereka masih tetap, yaitu menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Hal yang membuat Orihime selalu terkejut senang adalah, Ulquiorra sering mencuri cium di bibir, pipi, atau pun kening Orihime secara tiba-tiba.

Di lain tempat, ada perkumpulan kaya geng gitulah. nama gengnya Arancar yang beranggotakan Tia Halibel, Loly, Menoly, dan Neliel. Mereka sedang menyusun rencana untuk membuat Orihime malu, dan bertekuk lutut karena mereka menganggap Orihime telah merebut kekasih Halibel. Dan Orihime yang menyebabkan Halibel putus dengan Ulquiorra.

"Tch, aku akan menghancurkanmu Orihime" Decak Halibel cemburu, sambil melihat Orihime yang sedang jalan berdua dari balik jendela kaca di ruang klubnya.

"Tenanglah Halibel, kita sudah merencanakannya dengan matang bukan,, jadi aku rasa kita akan berhasil membuat gadis itu menangis" Menoly mencoba menenangkan Halibel dengan memegang pundak sahabatnya itu.

OoO

Keesokan harinya Orihime sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, dia sedikit tergesa-gesa melangkahkan kaki menuju perpustakaan. Saat itu tiba-tiba Orihime berpapasan dengan Halibel and the geng. Halibel menatap Orihime jijik dan segera berlalu. Orihime yang bingung dengan tatapan Halibel padanya segera memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, berharap tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Karena memang tidak ada sih menurut Orihime, dan dia pun kembali melanjutkan jalannya untuk menemui kekasihnya.

"Kau lama sekali Orihime" Ulquiorra yang sedang duduk langsung memeluk pinggul Orihime yang berdiri di depannya sambil tersipu malu.

"Eh,, maaf Ulquiorra" Orihime membiarkan kekasihnya itu memeluk pinggulnya, karena dia juga merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini. Di mata Orihime Ulquiorra yang seperti ini terlihat sangat manja, walau wajahnya teteap datar.

"Ulquiorra,, lepaskan.. nanti ada yang melihat bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak peduli Orihimr, tapi kalau kau mau begitu, baiklaahh..." Dengan berat hati Ulquiorra melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ulquiorra,, nanti aku mau pulang cepat, jadi kau tak perlu mengantarku pulang. Lagi pula kau banyak pekerjaan kan sejak di rekrut menjadi wakil ketua Osis oleh Ggio"

"Ah,, kau benar Hime, baiklah.. tapi kau harus berhati-hati" Rasa kekhawatiran begitu terlihat dari matanya.

"Ok.. bos" Jawab Orihime sambil mengembangkan senyumnya agar Ulquiorra tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

OoO

Orihimepun segera pulang begitu terdengar bel sekolah berbunyi, tak lupa dia menghampiri Ulquiorra dan segera mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya dia berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, dia mengelus lembut bibirnya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya. Lalu dia segera pergi ke ruang Osis karena sang ketua Osis Ggio tak mau menunggu anak buahnya terlalu lama.

Orihime melangkah ringan menuju apartement kecilnya yang lumayan jauh tapi nggak terlalu juga sih mennurutku, tapi nggak tau juda deh hehehe...*Author di bakar*.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengarahkan sapu tangan kehidung Orihime dari belakang, dengan seketika Orihime pun langsung pingsan.(sinetron banget sih?)

"Ternyata mudah sekali" kata seorang wanita yang berkata kepada teman-temannya.

Mereka lalu membawa Orihime ke dalam mobil, dan segera mennuju rumah Neliel.

OoO

Saat Orihime terbangun, matanya gelap tidak bisa melihat apapun, badannya terasa sedang terbaring di sebuh tempat tidur yang sangat nyaman. tangannya terasa sakit dan pegal. Terbesit di pikiran Orihime bahwa dia sedang di sandera dan di ikat di atas tempat tidur menyerupai huruf X,, huruf X sodara-sodara(ngebayangin .)

Orihime mencoba berontak saat menyadarinya, tetapi tidak ada hasil, hanya rasa sakit yang dia rasa pada pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang pastinya sudah diikat dengan kuat oleh si penculik.

Orihime merasakan dingin di perut datar nan mulusnya.

"Apakah bajuku terbuka?" tanya Orihime pada dirinya sendiri, karena dia tidak bisa berbicara. ada sumpal di mulutnya.

"Ehmmpth... emmmmmpttt..." Orihime berusaha berteriak dan terus berontak.

"Ahahaha... ternyata kau bodoh sekali ya!" suara yang Orihime kenal walau dia tidak begitu yakin tetapi dia merasa itu seperti suara Loly, salah satu sahabat Halibel.

"Loly! pelankan suaramu..!" tegur Neliel

"Kenapa Nel? Kau tak suka?"

"Bukan begitu, nanti ada yang curiga" sergah Neliel.

"Tch,, baiklah" suara Loly seketika mengecil.

"Eeaasaaannn...(lepaskan maksudnya==V)". Orihime terus berontak, dia mulai menangis. dan tak habis pikir mengapa dia di perlakukan seperti ini.

Jprett...Jprett..Jprett..

Terdengar suara kamera yang memotret tubuh Orihime(Author: gimana sih suara kamera gi jepret"? *di jungkrakin ke jurang*)

Orihime terus menangis dan berontak sampai dia kelelahan. gerakan-gerakan memberontaknya membuat semakin hot hasil fotonya. Halibel dan teman-temannya tertawa puas melihatnya, kecuali seseorang, Neliel melihat iba pada Orihime yang di lecehkan seperti itu. Tetapi dia juga tidak bisa menolong Orihime.

Setelah selesai, penutup mata Orihime di buka oleh Neliel. Pandangan Orihime terasa kabur pada awalnya lalu dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Halibel yang sedang berdiri di depannya bersama Loly dan Menoly yang tersenyum menyeringai.

Halibel memperlihatkan Foto-foto yang tadi dia ambil pada Orihime. terlihat senyum puas Halibel. tetapi tidak dengan Orihime. dia membelalak kan mata melihat foto dirinya dengan kancing baju terbuka dan terlihat vulgar itu.

"Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi bila aku menyebarkan foto-fotomu ini?"

"Ehmmmpptt... mmmmhhptt..." Orihime mencoba untuk memberontak lagi, walau itu sia-sia.

Orihime hanya bisa menangis dan ketakutan.

"Hahaha... dasar bodoh,, kau sangat menjijikkan" umpat Halibel kesal.

"Kau harus menjauhi Ulquiorra jika kau tidak mau foto-fotomu ini aku sebarluaskan, dan kau harus tunduk juga patuh terhadapku" Halibel menatap tajam pada mata Orihime. Hingga membuat Orihime bergidik ketakutan.

Akhirnya Orihime menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Halibel menyeringai puas melihat ketidakberdayaan Orihime.

Orihime di antar pulang oleh Neliel, setelah dia selesai merapikan dirinya.

"Ja.. Orihime,, semoga kau bisa menenangkan dirimu" Neliel mencemaskannya.

"Terimakasih Neliel-san"

Orihime berjalan gontai memasuki apartementnya. Dia langsung menghempaskan badannya di tempat tidurnya, menutup matanya, dan menangis sambil mengingat ancaman Halibel padanya.

"Ulquiorra.. hiks..hiks.. Aishiteru.. hiks..hiks.."

~TBC~

Hime : kenapa aku jadi gini...T_T

jahat banget...

nggak mau lepas ama Ulqui...*mewek*

Gw : goomeeenn...

ntar juga balik ug... kayanya sih tapi...

Hime : hueeeee... ug masih kayanya sih?

mana dah kaya sineteron aja...

Gw : maklum ane orang Indo jadi ya sinetron gt... wkwkwkw

Hime : Ulquiiii...*peyug Ulqui*

Gw : hey...hey... *cemburu beraaattt*

Hime :tambah gejee ya?

Gw : iyah... yang bikin geje capa coba?

Hime : ya lw... kan lw yang nulis gini dodol...

Gw : oia dink... sudahlaaahhh...*jitak hime*

Hime : kenapa gw yang di jitaaakkk begooo

Gw : gw yang ngarang kan? *deathglare*

Hime : *cengok*

sudahlaaahh...

hohoho... tunggu chap 3 yah...^^

maav lop chapter ini rada vulgar gimanaaaaa gituh...

lop nggak suka nggak usah dibaca gapapa ug.. lop dah terlanjur ya sudah..XDD

okay ripyu please...^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : ^^ ini chapter terakhir dari fict pertama saya ini minna...^^

semoga kalian suka dengan ending ceritanya yah...^^

Pairing : Ulquiorra & Orihime

Genre : Romance, Comfort/Hurt

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo punya...

Warning : Typonya ada aja... AU, OOC, Gele, Abal..

.

.

.

* * *

**Library Of Love**

Chapter 3

Sejak saat itu Orihime menjaga jarak dengan Ulquiorra. Walaupun dia sendiri tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi pada hubungannya. Tekanan yang dia terima dari Halibel sangat mengganggu fikirannya. Halibel selalu memiliki banyak mata untuk mengawasi sirinya.

Sementara Ulquiorra mulai menyadari kelakuan aneh kekasihnya. Misalnya, Orihime sudah jarang sekali ke perpustakaan, bahkan mungkin sudah tidak pernah sama sekali. Orihime juga selalu tidak mau pulang bersama. Ulquiorra sangat bingung dengan sikap Orihime yang mendadak berubah drastis ini.

"apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan padanya?" pikir Ulquiorra.

Kekhawatiran Ulquiorra sangat terlihat sekali, dia menanyakan perubahan sikap Orihime pada sahabat-sahabat Orihime. Tetapi hal nihillah yang Ulquiorra dapatkan. Orihime selalu terlihat ketakutan dan was-was bila bersama Ulquiorra, maka dari itu dia tidak pernah berlama-lama dengan ULquiorra. 3 menit pun sudah terasa lama baginya yang begitu takut.

OoO

"Halibel, sepertinya sejauh ini rencana berjalan mulus," kata Loly saat memasuki ruang klub mereka itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu,, tapi aku masih belum puas dengan ini semua,"

"Maksudmu?" Neliel terkejut dan tak menyangka kalau Halinel belum puas hanya dengan melecehkan Orihimr yang bisa saja membuat gadis cantik itu gila.

"Jalankan rencana kedua, Menoly," perintah Halibel tanpa menggubris pertanyaan dari Neliel.

"Baiklah,, aku akan segera menghubungi Nnoitra kalau begitu,"

Menoly dan Loly pun meninggalkan ruang klub dan langsung menuju Nnoitra.

"Halibel,, kau keterlaluan!"

Neliel akhirnya pergi sambil membanting pintu, setelah Halibel memberitahukan apa rencana kedua mereka itu.

OoO

tiga hari selanjutnya, Orihime masih tetap bersikap aneh. sampai pada suatu kejadian yang membuat Ulquiorra tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dan dia merasa terkhianati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_Orihime POV_

Aku sedang berjalan sambil tertunduk menuju ruang klub Halibel. Dia menghubungiku dan ingin aku segera menemuinya saat istirahat di klubnya. tentunya dia juga mengancam agar aku mau mematuhi perintahnya itu.

Aku berhenti sebentar, lalu melihat langit biru dari kaca besar yang ada di koridor sekolah, langit hari ini begitu cerah tak berhiaskan awan putih. hanya warna biru yang terhampar luas sepanjang mata melihat.

"Hh.. sampai kapan aku harus begini? aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.. Kami-Sama... tolong aku,, aku sangat merindukan Ulquiorra,"

Saat aku masih sibuk memandangi langit indah itu. Tiba-tiba tanganku di tarik oleh seseorang, menyeretku ke koridor yang lebih sempit dan mendorong tubuhku hingga aku tak bisa melarikan diri lagi. karena sekarang aku telah berada di bawah tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Nnoitra... apa yang..."

"Diamlah nona,, kita akan menjalankan permainan kedua Halibel," Nnoitra menyeringai senang. Lalu mengapit tubuhku. Aku sangat ketakutan, sementara Nnoitra mulai menggerayangi tubuhku. mamasukkan tangan ke dalam baju seragamku. ntah apa lagi yang dia lakukan. Aku tak memperhatikan karena aku terlalu ketakutan. tidak hanya itu, Nnoitra lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan menciumku dengan paksa dan rakus, seolah bibirku akan habis dimakannya.

aku mulai menangis karena aku sangat tidak suka di perlakukan seperti ini. tetapi aku juga tidak bisa bergerak untuk melawannya. badan Nnoitra yang walaupun kurus, tetapi dia sangat tinggi.

"tenanglah nona manis… "

Nnoitra meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sangat nikmat itu(menurut Nnoitra loh). Kini dia mulai meraba paha mulusku. Membuat ku gemetar lebih hebat dibandingkan sebelumnya dan air mataku seolah tak pernah habis mengalir.

_end Orihime POV_

Orihime berjalan lunglai menuju apartementnya. bila mengingat kejadian tadi, dia berharap tidak ada yang melihatnya dan melaporkannya pada Ulquiorra. Karena itu akan membuat Ulquiorra merasa terkhianati untuk kedua kalinya setelah dia memberikan hatinya untuk Orihime sepenuhnya. Saat Orihimr berbelok untuk memasuki halaman apartementnya, dia ditarik seseorang ke dalam mobil dan mobil itu langsung melesat menjauhi apartement Orihime.

"Grimmjow-san... Neliel-san..."

Orihime membelalakkan mata saat mengetahui siapa yang menculiknya kali ini. Neliel hanya memberikan senyuman manis pada Orihime agar dia tenang dan tak berpikiran dahwa penculikannya kali ini akan membuatnya tertekan kembali.

Mobil Grimmjow lalu berhenti di apartement mewah.

"Neliel-san kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu Orihime,"

Neliel menggandeng tangan Orihime dan mengajaknya memasuki apartement itu. Sementara Grimmjow mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Neliel berhenti di depan pintu sebuah apartement dan mengetuk pintunya. tak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggu, karena pintu langsung terbuka.

orihime terperanjat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu itu.

"Ulquoirra… "

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut mungil Orihime. Neliel menarik Orihime masuk diikuti dengan Grimmjow, lalu Neliel mengajak Orihime duduk di sofa suang tengah apartement itu. Orihime tak menyangka bahwa apartement mewah ini milik kekasihnya. dia tidak pernah ke apartement itu debelumnya. Ruangan dan perabotan di apartement itu di dominasi dengan warna hijau, hitam, dan putih. sangat Ulquiorra sekali bukan?

"Baiklah Ulquiorra,, tugasku sudah selesai kan?"

ulquiorra hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. yang membuat Neliel mengerti bahwa tugas swlanjutnya adalah meninggalkan Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Neliel lalu menggamit lengan Grimmjow dan keluar dari apartement Ulquiorra.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Lalu Ulquiorra mendekati Orihime dan duduk di sebelah Orihime.

"Hime... " yang di panggil tidak menyambut sapaan Ulquiorra. dia malah menundukkap kepalanya dalam-dalam, sampai lehernya terasa sakit.

"Maafkan aku Ulquiorra,"

"Hn.. aku sudah tahu semuanya hime.. Neliel menceritakan semua yang terjadi padamu,"

Seketika wajah Orihime terangkat dan menatap Ulquiorra tidak percaya.

"Maafkan aku... hikss..hikss... " Orihime menunduk lagi dan mulai menangis. dia tidak tahu mengapa dia menangis. yang dia rasa hanyalah ingin menangis.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf Orihime.. kau begini karena aku,"

Ulquiorra memeluk kekasihnya, mencoba menenangkannya. dan mengelus lembut rambut berwarna senja milik Orihime.

"Ta-tapi.. hikss..hikss..huweeeee,, "

Orihime memeluk erat Ulquiorra dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Ulquiorra.

"Aku mencintaimu Orihime.. sangat mencintaimu," Ulquiorra mengangkat wajah Orihime dan menghapus airmata di pipi Orihime.

tangisan Orihime perlahan menghilang tergantikan dengan suara dengkuran halus. Ulquiorra lalu menggendong Orihime ala bridal style dan membaringkan tubuh Orihime di tempat tidurny ayang berukuran king size.

Ulquiorra lalu mengelus lembut poni Orihime. dan membaringkan badanya di samping Orihime sambil memeluk hangat Orihime. Orihime terlihat begitu polos seperti anak kecil saal tidur. Akhirnya Ulquiorrapun juga tertidur detelah mengecup kening Orihime.(author juga ikut tertidur ah...*d lempar ke jurang*)

OoO

Orihime membuka matanya. Dia melihat Ulquiorra yang tertidur sambil memeluknya. lalu Orihime menyapukan pandanganya mencari jam, 19:50. Ulquiorra bangun, tetpi dengan cepat Orihime langsung menutup matanya kembali, berpura-pura masih tidur.

"Orihime bangun... " Ulquiorra mengelus rambut Orihime lembut.

"Ehm..." Orihime menggeliat manja lalu membuka matanya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu hime," Ulquiorra bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil handuk dan pakaian. Orihime juga bangun dan merapikan tempat tidur Ulquiorra lalu menuju sofa hijau dan mendaratkan pantatnya di sana.

Tak lama Ulquiorra sudah selesai dari mandinya. Dia menyuruh Orihime juga mandi dan memakai baju Ulquiorra untuk sementara. Orihime pun menurutinya, sementara Orihime sedang mandi. Ulquiorra membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Orihime sudah menyelesaikan mandinya dan mendekati Ulquiorra yang sudah menunggu Orihime di meja makan. mereka makan bersama dalam suasana romantis. Setelah itu Ulquiorra mengajak Orihime duduk di sofa lagi untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang terpotong karena tidur tadi.

"Orihime.."

Orihime langsung memandang Ulquiorra penuh tanda tanya besar di kepalanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. takut Ulquiorra akan marah padanya.

"I-iya Ulquiorra?"

"Aku melihatnya," sambung Ulquiorra datar.

"Melihat apa?"

"Kau dan Nnoitra," Orihime langsung munundukkan wajahnya

"Maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk me.."

Ulquiorra langsung mencium bibir Orihime, melumatnya dengan lembut lalu melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak suka melihatnya Orihime," Ulquiorra menetapnya tajam

"Aku tau.. maaf,"

"Aku mau kau melupakan ciuman itu,, aku akan menghilangkan bekasnya di bibirmu,, selanjutnya, bibirmu hanya milikku,"

Orihime tersenyum, lalu Ulquiorra menciumnya kembali, dan Orihime menutup matanya sambil memeluk Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menjilat bibir Orihime agar bibirnya terbuka. Orihime langsung membuka sedikit bibirnya, dan itu sukup untuk membuat lidah Ulquiorra melesak masuk bermain di dalam mulut Orihime. Ciuman malam itu begitu manis hingga Ulquiorra membaringkan Orihime di sofa itu sedang Ulquiorra di atas Orihime terus mencium, melumat dan mempermainkan lidahnya.(alamaaaakkk... malu ndry yang bikin begini... Kami-Sama maaf kan aku sudah nulis beginian XDD)

OoO

Neliel dan Grimmjow melaporkan tindak pelecehan yang dilakukan oleh Helibel pada Orihime, yang membuat Halibel di keluarkan dari sekolah Elite tersebut. Sementara Loly dan Menoly mendapatkan hukuman berat setiap harinya.

Foto-foto Orihime sudah diamankan oleh Ulquiorra, jadi hanya Ulquiorra yang memiliki foto-foto itu.. hehehe...

Orihime dan Ulquiorra pun menjadi pasangan yang paling serasi dan bahagia se kota Karakura.

Ketika sudah keluar dari sekolah dan pekerjaan mereka mapan, Orihime dan Ulquiorra menikah. Mereka dikaruniai tiga Orang anak.

Pertama, seorang perempuan dengan warna rambut hitam seperti Ulquiorra.

kedua, seorang laki-laki dengan warna rambut mirip Orihime

dan ketiga, masih ada di kandungan Orihime^^

OWARI

ok..

sampe sini ja ya fict kali ini.

semoga kalian suka dan dapat mengambil hikmah dari fict ini(ceileehh emank ada ya?)

RnR please...^^


End file.
